


The Ace

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Kylo Ren, Fix-It, Han Solo Lives, Hopefully No Inaccuracies, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Poe and Kylo Did Not Know Each Other Before Jakku, Sex Does Not Include Sexual Attraction In This, Soft Kylo Ren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Being on the ace spectrum definitely makes things interesting. An ace Kylo story where Kylo comes home with Han and finds belonging.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883926
Kudos: 12
Collections: Allbingo





	The Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Asexual
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because there was one blogger (whose identity has been concealed to protect the ignorant) that implied that there was something emasculating about Kylo being ace. Consider this my answer. Special thanks to this site for its assistance: https://www.healthline.com/health/what-is-asexual
> 
> Hopefully I did okay with this.

Coming back with his father had been a good decision. So was, in the evacuation of D’Qar, shooting down Snoke’s ship. Rescuing the reckless pilot, Poe Dameron, from being killed by Snoke...if only because it was the right thing to do. Even later, as they spoke, Poe sounded awkward as he said, “Well, thank you...for saving me.”  
  
“It was the least I could do.”  
  
“You are a better man than you give yourself credit for,” Poe said, and when was the last time anyone had said that to him, at all? “You really are. Saving me...saving us...a monster wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“You’re...” Kylo swallowed as he said, “You’re welcome.”  
  
His mother chastised him for it, of course, before thanking him for saving Poe. Kylo supposed he could get used to it — people being scared for him. Being thankful to him.  
  
Was that what being home, what being whole, was like?  
  
***  
  
Crait. There was something about it that felt oddly peaceful, away from the galaxy — even in spite of himself, Kylo couldn’t help but feel like he could legitimately have a home there. There was the Resistance, and it dawned on him that it felt odd to be surrounded by friends. Real friends — even the Knights of Ren hadn’t really felt like friends as much as just acquaintances. Comrades...though even that didn’t really sum up the feeling like they were only there because of the fact he had killed their leader.  
  
Not everybody was warming up to him immediately. The scavenger was still a bit distrustful; Kylo supposed he couldn’t really blame her. Poe, however, was — it seemed that in between being strikingly beautiful, he was also uncommonly kind. Finn (it was still a bit odd referring to the former stormtrooper as such, but Kylo supposed he would get used to it) was proof enough of that. So was Kylo. So was BB-8; there were times when Kylo would watch him from far away and despair quietly just watching Poe smile with the others, and laugh. He shouldn’t be so beautiful...  
  
“Is it normal,” Kylo asked his mother, "To find someone beautiful...even if you wouldn’t necessarily..."  
  
“As far as I can gather, yes,” his mother said. “Your uncle’s very similar. There’s a difference between sexual and aesthetic attraction.”  
  
“Mom,” Kylo said, “No offense, but you talking about sex makes me wish I could clean out my ears with acid.”  
  
"Understandable. But...it’s like viewing a beautiful sunrise, or a meteor shower. You’d at least appreciate their beauty, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“I would.”  
  
His mother smiled. “If you’re talking about Poe, it’s pretty well-established that many of the Resistance find him quite pretty.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
A snort from Leia. “I’m happily married to your father, thank you.”  
  
“Right. But...” Kylo sighed. “I want to make him happy. It’s more than just finding him beautiful; I want...” _Just about everything. A friendship, a romance, to give him the galaxy._  
  
“Just do something he likes with him,” Leia said. “Anything.”  
  
An idea struck Kylo. “What if I showed him the Falcon?”  
  
***  
  
It was a good thing that Leia and Han didn’t have an aneurysm over the idea. Then again, of course, it was stupid; after all, Kylo thought, he was twenty-nine. He didn’t need permission from his parents, did he? He led Poe towards the Falcon, reminding him to keep his eyes closed, to trust him.  
  
(His hands...they felt so small in Kylo’s own)  
  
“Kylo, you’re being ridiculous,” Poe said. “This isn’t my Naming Day...”  
  
“Maybe not,” Kylo said wryly.  
  
Poe chuckled. “I think I like your jokes better when you’re not holding me prisoner.”  
  
Kylo’s heart ached, unexpectedly, thinking about it. It dawned on him that he had hurt Poe, very, very badly, and fixing him would take time. You broke someone, you fixed them.  
  
“Something wrong?” Poe said, and he sounded more sympathetic than Kylo deserved.  
  
“No. You can open your eyes now.”  
  
Poe did, and he turned towards Kylo. “What are we doing near the Falcon?”  
  
“I’m taking you flying in it.”  
  
Poe looked gobsmacked, his mouth hanging open as he looked from Kylo to the Falcon. “You...tell me your dad was okay with this, at least!”  
  
“He was.”  
  
The look on Poe’s face — that glorious happiness — Kylo would do anything to draw it out of him more.  
  
“Stang, Kylo...thank you. Just...thank you.”  
  
Poe hugged him just then, and Kylo was stunned at how nice it felt. How warm, all-encompassing...how somehow, he wanted more of it.  
  
***  
  
The flight around Crait went well too, Kylo finding that he liked it better when Poe was laughing, happy. He was beautiful, Kylo found. Almost otherworldly. And Kylo knew that there was no chance, whatsoever, that Poe Dameron would ever be able to reach someone like him. Someone just clawing himself out of mire, out of muck. To know that Poe had gone through so much and was still overwhelmingly kind...  
  
It was a feeling, Kylo thought, like his heart would grow too big for his chest. Like his utter admiration of Poe couldn’t be contained.  
  
"You’re staring at me,” Poe said. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Kylo nodded. “I like it better when you're happy. And...I wish I had known you before Jakku. We could have been friends.”  
  
“Why are you worried about that?” Poe said. “We’re becoming friends, at least.”  
  
“I have regrets.”  
  
“But you’re doing what you can to make up for them.” Poe squeezed Kylo’s hand. "You’re a better man than you think you are."  
  
Kylo knew he wanted Poe to say it more.  
  
They talked more, about their lives, and Poe did tell him that he would have been Kylo’s friend if he’d attended the Academy with him. It shouldn’t have made Kylo happy...but it did.  
  
***  
  
It dawned on Kylo, a month after it, that he didn’t only want a friendship. Everything about Poe...it was a strange feeling, but...did he want a romantic relationship with him? To be lovers with him? It seemed that the small things about Poe were drawing him in, drawing him closer. Kylo couldn’t describe this feeling, like he wanted to submerge himself in Poe, like he wanted to know everything. Nothing like the interrogation — he wanted to put Poe back together, to know every detail, large and small and —  
  
And he wanted to heal Poe. He knew that he wanted to help him, not only because it was the right thing to do, the good thing to do, but because —  
  
_Oh Force, I’m in love with him._  
  
It dawned on Kylo just how deeply he felt, how much it hurt. Poe deserved better than someone like him, someone who was hot-tempered and could be cruel and was weak — even though Snoke was out of commission for the moment, he knew that Snoke was right. He was unworthy.  
  
He was crumbling. Every attempt to deny what had been done to him and what he had done, it was crashing down. He had to at least tell Poe the truth, to get the inevitable rejection out of the way...  
  
He didn’t expect Poe to say, “Kylo. Of course I love you. I never expected to fall in love with you, but I’m here. Right here.”  
  
Kylo still knew he didn’t deserve it when Poe kissed him.  
  
  
***  
  
It was later that they chose to have sex — nothing like sexual attraction was in the mix, but Kylo knew he trusted Poe, felt safe with Poe, wanted to heal every wound he’d suffered. Sex was just an expression of their love, of everything.  
  
Poe undressed after Kylo, and Kylo watched even as he shed his clothes. Even his body...Kylo could appreciate the fine shape of it, the smoothness of his skin. He was beautiful; everything about him was uniquely Poe, from his coppery nipples to the endearing fold of fat below his navel. Beautiful, and uniquely Poe — everything he was was simply, honestly Poe.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Kylo said, his eyes focused reverently on Poe’s body. In that moment, it wasn’t really sexual feelings that came over him as much as a desire to heal Poe, to mend his broken wings with kisses and caresses and everything he could offer.  
  
"You’re pretty damn gorgeous yourself,” Poe said. “I’ve never seen anyone so built before.”  
  
Kylo could say that he was undeniably preening a bit, knowing that Poe admired him, thought of him as beautiful. Him, an awkward-featured man with nothing to offer...and Poe chose him.  
  
Then, more seriously, “You’re so slight. I’m terrified, of breaking you.”  
  
“I’ll get on top. Just lie down.”  
  
He would do anything Poe asked.  
  
He lay down, and he wouldn’t deny the stirring in his groin, the pleasant weight of Poe straddling him, Poe grinning a bit cockily, like he was honestly wanting to have sex with him. _Him._  
  
"I wish you could see yourself as I see you,” Poe murmured. “You’re so beautiful, Kylo. So brave. So loving.”  
  
“So...so are you.”  
  
“Just tell me what you like,” Poe said, and even as he kissed down Kylo’s neck, Kylo found himself gasping, happy, at the feeling of lips against his neck, his skin, of physical contact.  
  
“You feel good?”  
  
Kylo laughed, a bit strained. “Anything feels good when you’re doing it." He couldn’t describe it, the feeling of being so loved, so cherished. He hadn’t understood why other beings would want sex, but for Poe, he knew he would give up every part of himself and then some.  
  
Poe licked and nibbled at his nipples, and Kylo gasped, overtaken by the tenderness in the gesture, the worship...every sensation was going to his shaft as Poe worshipped his thighs and legs. Kylo reached between his legs and stroked, moaning at the sensation.  
  
“Oh, stars, Kylo; are you touching yourself?” Poe murmured. He sounded so overwhelmed, so wanting.  
  
“You should hear yourself,” Kylo said. "You sound like I’m driving you mad.”  
  
“You might be.”  
  
Having thoroughly marked Kylo’s legs, Poe said, “I just...I want to make you come. I feel guilty not making you feel good.”  
  
"Touch me.”  
  
Kylo groaned, amazed at how Poe’s hands seemed so small next to his shaft. If he was that big, he ought to make Poe feel protected, taken care of. Poe was good, stroking his shaft with care, every stroke seeming icy and delicious to feel. Stroking, reminding Kylo of how it had felt when he’d stroked himself just to see how it felt, just to, metaphorically, scratch an itch. He decided it felt good in its own way, knowing that he was safe, and when he erupted in Poe’s hand, he gasped out his name, overwhelmed by just how one man made him feel.  
  
Poe wasn’t done. He was careful, getting the lube and preparing Kylo, and his fingers were just as gentle, just as caring. “You feel good?”  
  
“I — I do. Crook your finger a bit.”  
  
“Like this?”  
  
A delicious jolt went through Kylo. “Like — like that!"  
  
Eventually, Poe’s shaft entered Kylo, and Kylo groaned, feeling just how full he was. How Poe was stroking him again, making the most exquisite noises and all but rambling about how good Kylo felt.  
  
“You like it?” Kylo said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Being inside me?”  
  
“I — I love it, Kylo, I love you — I need to move, you feel so good...”  
  
"Take what you need.”  
  
Poe moved, stroking Kylo in time with those exquisite thrusts against his prostate. He wondered if Poe would wring another orgasm out of him, and another, and he knew he was ready to come because his pelvis felt so heavy, so needy. When the orgasm happened, Kylo practically whimpered, and the face Poe made when Kylo spasmed around him, clenched and coaxed him...he looked so beautiful. "Can I...?”  
  
“Come inside me,” Kylo said. “Take what you need.”  
  
It felt hot, sticky inside him, and Poe’s cry of relief was music to his ears.  
  
They lay together, and Kylo found that he liked this — the closeness, the warmth, the tenderness and caring. Poe peppering his shoulder with kisses. “How do you feel?”  
  
“I can understand, a bit, why people like this.”  
  
Poe laughed, delighted. "I love you, you utter dork.”  
  
“You said that already when you were inside me.”  
  
“I mean it. I love you, Kylo.” Poe nuzzled him. “You falling in love with me is the best thing that's ever happened to me.”  
  
“The same with you."


End file.
